One Day in High school
by korrasami24
Summary: Korra faces the modern struggles of a teenager. Though she might have to face something she's never really encoutered before... Korrasami


"Tahno you asshole! Give it back!"

"Come on, uh-vatar. Aren't you the top player in basketball?"

"Shut up and give me my phone!" Korra shouted at Tahno. "Or what? You don't scare me," Tahno responded. "Come on! What the fuck did I do now?" Korra asked, with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "You should've given up your spot on the team. I warned I'd make your life hell if you didn't," he responded, still grasping Korra's phone and distancing it further and further away from Korra.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself Tahno. I'd rather eat dirt than give up my spot," Korra said.

"Why you little-."

"What's going on here?" a tall young man walked up to both of them.

"Thank the spirits your here Mako. Tell this fucker to give me my phone back," Korra said, relived her friend was there to help her. "Tahno, for the sake of your team and mine, give them back, or I'll hurt you so badly, you won't be able to play for the next year," Mako threatened, getting close to Tahno. Tahno snickered, and looked at Korra. "Here nerd," he said as he tossed Korra her phone. "You'll regret that threat soon enough scarfie," Tahno yelled as he ran off.

"No words can describe my hate towards him," Mako said. "You don't have to tell me," the Avatar agreed.

"Well... Um, I'd better get home. Bo should be home from practice now.

"Why'd he stay after so long?"

"Coach was pretty pissed off he still couldn't shoot 3 pointers."

"Mm... 'Kay, well I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah."

"Bye!" Korra yelled as she sprinted home. The city was so big, but Korra was used to jumping over the walls and cars, and accidentally running into people. It was pretty much what any average teenager would do in Republic City.

"Hello Korra, back so late?" an older gentleman asked her when she opened the front door of her house. "Uh yeah, I had a bit of Tahno trouble," she replied, taking off her jacket. "I see. Why do these young men hate you so much?" he asked as he got up to pour himself more tea. "Well I kind of am the Avatar, Tenzin. You should already know how it goes."

"I suppose. Well go on and do your homework. I'll take care of the children tonight. That essay is due in two days. You have no exceptions, even if you are the Avatar," Tenzin said. "Ugh... Alright," Korra said, as she lazily picked up her backpack and started for the stairs.

"The perks of being the Avatar," Korra whispered to herself, sarcastically. She went into her room and closed the door. She threw her backpack to the side of her bed, flopped onto it. Being the Avatar was not a walk in the park.

Korra Wolfe was from the Southern Watertribe. There she lived her early years with her parents, and her teacher Katara. Katara was basically family to Korra as she was growing up. When she was old enough, she convinced her parents to let her attend the prestigious Republic City High School.

Finally, with enough effort, she was able to attend on an academic scholarship. As she started, her grades and GPA were excellent. Korra was also a very good basketball player was well. She was so good, she reminded people of Aang N. Omad, the best basketball player to ever attend the high school. He was nicknamed "The Avatar", and so it caught up quickly with Korra. Though not everyone thought she earned the nickname.

RING

Korra was shaken from her thoughts as her hand tried to find her phone. "God, everyone just loves bothering me," she said.

Korra looked to find a text message from Bolin.

Bolin Rire was one of Korra's best friends. They met one day during basketball tryouts when he was a freshman, and she was a sophmore, and they automatically clicked. The same couldn't be said for Korra and Bolin's older brother, Mako Rire. He treated her like garbage at the beginning of the season that year, but eventually, they got along. Ever since then, they've had arguments, but have made it clear they would always have each other's back.

Korra took her phone and read the message:

**B: Hey dude, just wanted to let you know coach might have us do conditioning tomorrow.**

Korra looked at the message, confused. She responded:

_K: Wait, I thought he said we were just doing defensive drills, and then doing weight lifting?_

**B: Well... I might've pissed him off...**

_K: So he's going to take it all out on us? Thanks Bo. Fan-fucking-tastic. t-.-t_

**B: Haha just make sure you have your tennis shoes instead.**

_K: Will-do. See you tomorrow._

**B: See ya!**

Korra tossed her phone to the other side of the bed. _The shit I have to put up with you Bo._

RING

Korra groaned. She picked up her phone to look and see who it was. Korra had to read the name about 5 times to understand who had just texted her. _Oh my..._

It was Asami Sato, Korra's crush.

_Gr.. "crush" seems a bit to middle school. Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Leave a review! (:_


End file.
